


For You

by dedevian-t (ADotBurrna)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin900, M/M, Soft Gavin, its just a sweet thing, seriously, there's some angst i guess????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADotBurrna/pseuds/dedevian-t
Summary: "The android blinked a few times, looking around without knowing what to do in that situation. Usually, Gavin's tantrums would end soon after they started and he would go back to normal, but the amount of feelings the detective were feeling at that moment wouldn't allow him to get himself together so soon, and Nines noticed the urge he had to help him, the android just didn't know how."-basically, nines just wants to help and it's very soft





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is only because of a tweet that showed that Gavin's badge said "Lieutenant" this whole time, even though he's a detective. Personally, I like to believe he stole the badge, but my soft side asked for this fic to happen. 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, please keep in mind english is not my first language and I was writing this at 1AM. I fixed the mistakes I found, but I could've missed one. Other than that, I hope you enjoy that soft thing. :D

Nines followed Gavin closely as the man stomped his way towards the front door of his apartment, mumbling incoherent angry remarks about his job, Fowler and his own life.

"I've been on that fucking precinct for so long, I've been working on that fucking place for  _so long_ , and yet I don't get the goddamn promotion!" he stormed out while taking the keys to open the door.

Nines blinked a few times, analysing the movements of Gavin's hands while he took the keys out of his pocket.

_Trembling hands, difficulty to hold the object and place the key in the lock..._

Nervous.

But that wasn't something that was hard to know, the detective's demeanor was already enough to show how nervous and mad he was.

Once Gavin was able to open the door he entered with heavy and fast steps, begining again to mumble his anger away, while Nines only kept the silence, knowing that the detective would end up loosing his mind if he tried something. The android closed the door, locking it and turning his eyes again to the fidgety detective, who now paced back and forth on his living room, speaking to himself and throwing his hands in the air while doing so. Nines took the time to analyze him once more.

_Low levels of serotonin, fastened heartbeat, dilated nostrils, clenched jaw, blood pumping towards hands and face._

Rage.

If the android didn't do anything, the possibility of Gavin trying to discount the anger on something was high. Nines stepped forward carefully, trying not to piss the detective off more, raising his eyebrows towards the man. Gavin noticed Nines' movement and stopped, looking at him, the anger and frustration still shining on his eyes.

"I think you should try to calm down, detective." Nines said, calmly "It's not healthy for you to-"

" _Shut up_!" Gavin cut him before he got to finish his sentence "Shut up, tin can, you  _don't have a saying_  about all of this."

"I just-"

"No! You can't tell me how to feel about this. You are fucking  _perfect_ , you will never have to worry about things like this because you're a fucking android. But guess what?  _I'm not_!" Gavin opened his arms, his teeth gritted with anger still, and Nines noticed something

_Wet eyes, low serotonin levels, fast heartbeat, body trembling slightly, blood is not so concentrated on face and hands anymore._

Sadness.

"I can't do shit apparently. I can't even get that  _fucking_  promotion, doesn't matter how much I work for it." Nines noticed the sudden change on his voice, the loud and menacing tone changing to a more low and gloomy one "So you don't get to tell me what's healthy for me or not. Just leave me alone."

Gavin stopped for a few moments, looking down and clenching his jaw, trying to hold himself together. Nines only observed as the detective took his badge out of the waistband of his pants, throwing it on the couch before walking away. The loud noise of his door shutting could probably be heard by the entire building once he locked himself on his room.

The android blinked a few times, looking around without knowing what to do in that situation. Usually, Gavin's tantrums would end soon after they started and he would go back to normal, but the amount of feelings the detective were feeling at that moment wouldn't allow him to get himself together so soon, and Nines noticed the urge he had to help him, the android just didn't know  _how_.

He walked calmly to the badge Gavin threw on the couch, looking at it for a few seconds. The word ' _detective_ ' on it made Nines clench his jaw, knowing very well that this word was the reason Gavin threw the badge away on the first place. Suddenly, a wild idea appeared on the android's mind. He looked over at the kitchen, seeing the tin foil roll there and trying to figure out how he would make his plan work.

***

It was already morning when Gavin finally left his room, his eyes almost closing again from the tiredness, the dark circles under it even darker after the bad night sleep. He scratched his eyes, walking towards the kitchen to make some coffee to see if he could wake up before going to work and stopped himself once he noticed Nines sitting on the ground of the kitchen, surrounded by an empty roll of tin foil, a hammer, a knife and some paints he recognized as the paints he got as a birthday gift for someone but hadn't had the chance to give them yet. The android raised his blue eyes towards Gavin once he noticed his presence on the kitchen, hiding the object he had on his hands out of Gavin's sight.

"Have you finally gone mad?" Gavin's tired voice spoke as he felt he wasn't in his best state of mind to deal with the weird things the android did

"I'm just... Detective, I'll have to ask you to leave the kitchen."

"What the fuck?"

"I'm not finished yet. I'll make your coffee if that's what it takes for you to leave until I'm done."

Gavin stood still, trying to understand something about the scene he was seeing in front of him. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he decided to just accept whatever Nines where doing.

" _You're gonna make my coffee?_ " Gavin raised his eyebrows.

Nines rolled his eyes, nodding. "Don't get used to it."

"You're finally going to be useful."

"Shut up and leave, I have a hammer  _and_  a knife near my hands."

"Okay, fine,  _jeez_." Gavin raised his hands, leaving the kitchen and going directly to the living room and turning the TV on, the curiosity of what the android was doing finally hitting him.

After a few minutes, Nines appeared on the living room: one hand held the coffee mug with steaming coffee inside of it, and the other hand was behind his back, hiding something. Gavin quickly noticed the yellow paint on the android's fingers, mixed with a little bit of some white and black too, making the man frown. He took the mug out of Nines' hand, blowing the dark liquid before sipping on it and discovering what he already knew: the android made the perfect coffee. He put the mug away to look at Nines with a curious look on his face.

"So, what were you doing there, weirdo?"

Nines seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, right before he showed what he had on his hands. Gavin frowned, trying to understand why the android had his badge with him and why it was such a big deal, until he noticed something different. It looked exactly like the original, with just some weird coloring in some places, probably for the lack of collors and tools the android had, but the biggest difference was one of the names on it.

' _Lieutenant_ '.

Gavin took the badge out of Nines' hand and looked closely, noticing that it was almost a perfect copy of the original. He turned his head to the android, who kept analyzing how he was reacting to the gift.

"It's not perfect. The resources I had were not enough and I only had one night, but it's all I could do..."

"Why did you make this?" Gavin looked up at the android, trying to understand his actions

Nines backed away for a second, seemingly trying to understand his actions himself.

"I've already saw you angry countless times," he said, going back to his serious expression, trying his best to explain what he had done "it's not even surprising for me you being angry, it seems to be your natural state, if you ask me. You're an asshole sometimes-"

"Are you done?" Gavin started to get angry and Nines smiled with the corner of his mouth, making Gavin raise his eyebrows at the gesture

"What I mean to say with that, is that I've seen you angry, but never sad and frustrated like last night." the android shook his head, looking at the ground "You wanted your promotion, but I can't give you that. So I made this, hoping it could mean something."

Gavin looked back to the fake badge, noticing some of the paint sticking to his own fingers once it wasn't completely dry yet. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head and fiddling with the badge on his hands, looking over and over at the words on it.

"It does."

Nines tilted his head once Gavin spoke, surprised at the calm and feelings behind the two words he said. The android never heard the detective's voice sound like this, and he made sure to remember that voice tone. He liked that tone, noticing that it made him feel  _something,_ but the android just couldn't put his fingers on  _what_.

"But you're going to clean the mess you made in the kitchen, right?"

Nines raised his eyebrows. "I've already made your coffee, I'm not your house keeper."

Gavin rolled his eyes at the android, who quickly walked away to avoid any chances of Gavin trying to convince him to clean the kitchen, and — this time — he didn't complain. He gave one more look towards the gift Nines gave him, letting a small smile appear on his lips.

_Smile, flushed cheeks, fastened heartbeat, raising levels of oxytocin, calm._

Affection.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm: soft.


End file.
